


question in your eyes

by ambiguously



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Jacob can't figure out why Queenie spends so much time around his shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



There's something about her. There's the obvious, of course. Queenie is the most gorgeous girl Jacob has ever smacked eyes on. He can't figure out why she spends so much time around his shop. Even if he does make the best pączki in the city, that's no reason for a girl like her to drop by every day. She always drop by after work, and he doesn't understand why that reminds him of golden butterflies in a swift spring breeze. He doesn't even know what she does for a living. He's sure she's told him, and he's too embarrassed to ask again.

Every aspect of her, from the lilt of her voice to the graceful way she walks, fills him up like a balloon with a bubbly happiness that's familiar but just out of reach, like some dream he forgot upon waking. Jacob only knows that being around her is the best feeling he's ever had.

"You're sure I can't walk you home?" he asks her again this evening, just as the wind is picking up.

Queenie smiles, and it's a sad smile. He hates seeing her sad. "Not tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She touches his hand, parting at the corner. She's told him not to follow. He's respected her wishes every night.

Tonight, he stands there and watches her go. "Queenie, I have to ask you something." He wants to ask if she's married, if she lives in a mansion, if she's afraid Jacob will follow her to her doorstep, and that she'll invite him in, and that'll be too much, too far, too soon. Questions tumble inside his head, peeking through clouds he can't pierce.

Queenie stops. She turns, and sees the questions all over his face. "If you ask me, I'll always tell you the truth. So be careful what you ask me."

Jacob considers all the things he wants to know. Only one question matters.

"Do you like me?"

A smile breaks over her face. The steps she takes returning to his side nearly float off the ground. Queenie takes his hand again, and presses her lips against his cheek. He feels the sigh of her breath. There are promises in her voice, words she whispers he doesn't understand. He's asking her one question, but there are a million answers in her reply.

"Yes."


End file.
